New Blood
by peanutbutterfox
Summary: The sorcerers are recovering from their battle, trying to rebuild, trying to piece the world back together. More people are the last thing they need, in fact, they agreed, no one else. But sometimes, exceptions have to be made. Notes: Timeline is soon after the 2016 movie and before Infinity War.
1. 1 - Flames and Whatnot

PART ONE

Reese

At the end of a road at the edge of a town, there's a light blue house behind an uncut grass yard.

That's where I live, or used to live.

What's left of the house is the charred black walls of part of the first floor, and piles of soot and debris.

I lived with my parents and my twin brother Ryan. It was fine. I was an okay kid, I guess. I liked keeping to myself, I still do. I didn't get in much trouble. People left me alone, and likewise, I didn't bother with them. So I was fine.

I was having a nice day, school had just ended, I was in my room reading with a flashlight late at night. It was about eleven, I guess, when I first smelled smoke.

It was alarming, and I got out of bed to find the hallway filled with flames. The heat was unbearable, and I couldn't go through it. Later, I think I'm still alive because my bedroom is in the corner, it took longer for the flames to get there.

I don't know what happened.

I can't remember clearly.

What I know is that I went out the only other way, throwing my desk chair through the window, taking a swan dive from a flaming second story window. That's all I know.

What I've heard, and what I've pieced together is that a neighbor who was awake saw the flames and called the police. Some firefighter found me, unconscious, in the backyard. I was taken to the hospital.

I woke up sometime after being in surgery for hours and hours, I hear.

I felt the pain first, even before I saw my hands. It hurt, just all over, my face, my legs, my arms. Then I saw my hands.

Well, I didn't technically see them, they were wrapped in bandages, but they hurt more then anything else. They were raised up several inches above me. My left arm was wrapped in plaster, from where the bandages ended to past my elbow.

I was in a room by myself, and there was a nurse there sitting at a table writing something, she saw me wake up, came over and said something. I don't know what, but I managed to mutter "Pain", and then I went back to sleep.

Reese is OC...eventually the canon shall come. -pbfox


	2. 2 - Doctor's Orders

Dr. Samos

Truthfully, I was concerned about the girl.

She had been in surgery due injuries from the fire and fall for nine hours, then she slept for fourteen, before awakening for only five minutes before falling back asleep for another eight hours.

She was awake now, lying in the bed, staring out the window

"Nice view?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She was quiet. I sat in a chair next to her bed and cleared my throat.

"Reese, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Doctor Samos. I oversaw your surgery after...well, are you aware of what happened?"

"Fire. I escaped. Somehow."

"Somehow, exactly. I couldn't of put it better myself." I chuckled. She remained expressionless. Alright.

"Well, point is, damage happened when you jump out of a flaming second story bedroom onto hard ground. That's what the investigators believe you did."

"Yeah. That's right."

I smiled. "Fantastic. So, I'm sure you put together some of what happened."

"Elbow and hands."

"Right. I'll start there."

"Start there." She said dryly. "Clearly, that doesn't sound good."

Ah! Sense of humor from the expressionless child. "Yes, well, you did suffer several injuries."

"Well, duh."

"Moving on. Left arm is broken, although surprisingly it isn't too severe considering the circumstances."

"Guess I just know how to jump of a flaming building."

Humor again. I tried a laugh, but still not a hint of a smile. "The arm will take my guess, about two months to heal, but it will heal."

"Okay. My hands?"

Those aren't good. I don't want to discuss those yet. I act like I don't hear her. "You hit your head quite hard when you fell, but thankfully, you are quite lucky, only a concussion. It is a bad one, but again, good considering the circumstances."

"Yeah, but um..."

Not the hands. I picked up a small mirror I had, to show her the face.

"Oh." That quieted her.

"Yes, um forty stitches total. Six on the chin, three on the forehead, and, uh, thirty for the cheek.

She nodded. My best guess was that she badly cut her face when she fell. All three major cuts would scar. The rest were just small scraps we had cleaned. She closed eyes for a moment.

"The forehead and chin, those will be small, but the cheek?"

"Very large. Quite the battle mark."

"Mmhm."

I smiled, put the mirror away. She took that well, the expressionless child, considering I just told her she would have major scars on her face.

In that case.

"As for your legs, not bad, just a small fracture in the right ankle." I picked up the crutch I had brought. "Just to make sure you don't put on any unnecessary strain, when you are ready to get up, we'll have you use this." I looked at her right in the eye. "When. When you are ready to get up. That time is not now. Am I clear?"

"Yeah. I'm not really in the get-out-of-bed mood, to be honest." She shrugged.

"Good."

She glared at me.

"What?"

"Stop skipping around it. What's wrong with my hands. Tell me, why are they all fancied up? Why all the bandages, why the hanging up? Why?"

I stood up and walked around to the right side of the bed. "Well. You know anything about the nervous system?"

"Course I do."

I nodded and pursed my lips. "Well. I'll start at the beginning." Carefully, I unwrapped the bandages around the hand. "I want to use your right hand, not a good idea to fiddle with your arm."

"Yeah, okay."

The bandages were mostly around her wrists and palms, that's where the worst of the damage was.

"As you can see, several scars an all, where we attempted to perform surgery."

"Attempted..." Reese she said quietly. "Attempted?"

"Well, you can see the burn scars. Those are pretty bad, but would only leave some scarring in the worst places. And the other stitches, those are from the surgery."

"What was the surgery for?" Such an innocent question.

I hesitated for a moment, glancing out the window to the city skyline.

"Oh, that bad?" She said sarcastically.

I talked directly to her this time. "Reese. Can you move your fingers?"

She gave me a strange look, taking a moment to comprehend. "Oh. Okay. Well."

"Can you?"

"Apparently not."

"Try!" I said, ordering her to this time.

She glanced at her hand, which trembled. I watched her, slowly she was able to move her fingers, slightly wiggling them.

"It's so weird," she said, fascinating. "Like I just can't control them, and they just shake. Wow."

"Uh..." I opened and closed my mouth, probably looking like some fish on land, not sure whether to be concerned or amazed that she was looking at this scientifically, not seeming at all concerned about losing a large part of her fine motor skills. I chose concerned.

"Reese, do you understand what this means?"

"Yeah. In the fire, I burnt my hands, bad enough, but it must of been in the crash or something when I...damaged the nerves in my hands? So they shake and I can't really control them, because the nerves are all weird."

I nodded, actually quite impressed. "Correct."

"And...I'm guessing that it's pretty much lost hope, because nerve's aren't very repairable. I'm guessing physical therapy."

"You like science much?"

She finally smiled. "Always been a bit of a nerd on that front."

I nodded, watching the nearly always expressionless girl covered in stitches and casts. I rewrapped the bandage around her hand, and carefully placed it up again, suspended above her.

"So, um. The fire was put out...fairly quickly, I suppose as far as fires go. They're not really my specialty, as you may be able to guess."

"Yeah."

"And so...the police found three bodies in the house."

She looked at me, alarm in her eyes.

"I'm so, so, so, very sorry."

Reese focused her eyes on something I couldn't see.

"I...you know you couldn't of done anything..." I tried, but no response. "Gas fire, from a leak I believe. So..."

She slightly nods her head.

"Um...you're fourteen right?"

"Yup."

"Uh, any relatives you know of?"

"Aunt and uncle in Florida."

"Kind of far."

"You asked about relatives, I answered you."

I raised one eyebrow at her. "Okay then. You think they know?"

"I'm sure they know, I don't know if they care."

Great. Another one with family problems.

 _Come on. The kid just lost control of her hands and her family. Work some compassion in._

"I am absolutely positive we will work something out. But, truthfully, Reese, your health is a higher priority here."

"Yeah, I get that."

She still didn't look at me. "Where's my watch?"

"What?" I asked.

"My watch. I was wearing it when I came here. I must have been."

"Oh, yes, that." I pulled it out of my pocket. "Where should I put it?"

She pointed her chin at her hand.

"What?"

"There. Wrist."

"Oh." I strapped the band around her wrist and nodded. "I...have to go, check on some things, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sleep, rest, the button there on the stand will call a nurse."

"How do I press it?"

I looked at her dumbly. "What?"

"First, I can't move my hands, second, it's on the left side and I can't move my arm at all."

"Um..."

She smirked. "I think I'll be fine. But you may want to keep that in mind for future patients."

I grinned at her. "Yeah, okay, we will."


	3. 3 - Antisocial

Reese

I watched him leave. I waited until the door had closed, and then another few minutes after before turning my face out to the window and thinking through what had really happened.

I had trembling hands that I could barely control.

I am aware of the fact that I am pretty well off. Considering I can still walk and all, and my brain isn't super messed up, and my arm should heal.

It was all good. All good.

I lay my head back and though of my parents and Ryan, who I could of done something to help. I don't know, anything. I could of done something to help them. As much as I did despise them at various points in time, this wasn't really want I wanted. I hadn't really done anything to deserve it.

Like anyone cares.

Clearly no one does, because here I was, Reese Raleigh, fourteen-year-old orphan.

I don't know if it's set in yet, that I won't be seeing them...ever again. It's almost funny, in an ironic way, staying when I was supposed to be asleep saved my life.

I looked at my hands which I couldn't control and thought about where my life would go from here. I didn't want to, but, for once in my life, I decided it would be a good thing to actually think things through.

I would go to Florida...I guess. With dear Auntie. We don't get along simply because she likes to talk and I don't, but that means a lot more than it seems like it does. Seriously. It does.

I stay there for a while, just following instructions, sleeping and lying in bed. Dr. Samos comes in two or three times a day, perhaps more often when I'm asleep. A week or two passes. Maybe more. My hands are lowered, but they still tremble and I have trouble doing fine movements like holding a fork to eat. Moving my hand in a general direction is okay, but it's all just hard.

I stay here because I'm afraid of the future. It's safe here.

"Reese, you gotta talk."

I turn my head at the person who comes into the room. Oh it's the doctor again.

"Reese. Over three weeks, you hear me? Three weeks! I need you to talk."

"Okay."

He sighs in relief. "Thank you. So...how do you feel about walking?"

I turn my head away forward the window.

"Done talking, are you?" He waits a moment, when I don't reply. "I guess that's a yes. Anyways, I mean it, you can walk."

I sit up and watch him. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"And." He grinned at me. "Physical therapy."

I blink. It seems like a pretty awful way to spend time. Interacting with people, with myself being the center of attention. Sets off so many alarms inside my head.

"It's not gonna be that bad, Reese."

"Debatable."

"You really don't like being social, do you?"

I shrug, not entirely sure whether that was a statement of facts or somewhat of an insult. "That's a bit of an understatement." I claim lightly.

"Yeah." He steps back. "I know, I know, spending three weeks in bed is fantastic. Three weeks asleep. I don't know if there's a way I would rather spend my time." He sighs, wistfully. "Anyways. You can't stay there for the rest of your life."

"Don't underestimate my powers."

He gave me a weird look, then nodded. "Okay, as you wish." He pointed to a bag sitting on a table by the window. "There are some clothes in there, I have urgent doctor-y businesses to attend to, but I'll be back in an hour. Or more. Maybe." He turned around and walked out of the room. I noted the accurate placement of the bag, far away so I did have to get up.

A perk I liked here was the big room to myself.

I wasn't a fan of the food, or Dr. Samos, ever-smiling and cheerful, and I didn't really like the nurse who always tried to talk to me about some dull topic.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and picked up the crutch. I didn't need it. He didn't specifically say that I did. Well, he did, but that was three weeks ago.

Coming to a decision that the thing of metal sticks was currently useless to me, I stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed. I really liked the view from the window, the New York City skyline. I personally thought it was prettier at night. I would know. Did those people really think I stayed in bed the whole time? Of course I got up. I always preferred being out and about at night rather then sleeping. People said I was fairly nocturnal.

Idiots. Thinking they can control me. Well, news flash, they can't.

Author's Note: Bear with me. Characters you know start to enter in the next few chapters.


	4. 4 - Dumb Ideas

Dr. Samos

I sat at my desk, staring at my phone, preparing to call a number I had personally vowed never to again in my life.

 _For the greater good, for the kid. Because you know this will work better._

There I was, lying to myself again. Probably rule number one of post-breakup, don't phone your ex asking if she could help by sending her new boyfriend to help you.

 _For the patient._

We're all doctors here. I am choosing to look at it that way, not that I'm asking...of all people. Mr. Arrogant and Ego-Centric. Something is probably terribly wrong with me.

I bent my head against my shoulder, waiting, listening to the ringtone. _Please pick up._ It's even more awkward if she sees my number in her missed calls...

"Hello?"

"Oh, uh, hey Christine. Hi. It's, um..."

"Jack? What're you doing?"

"Wait, uh, how did you know it was me?"

I can hear her laugh. "Never met a person more awkward on the phone."

To be honest, I think I have never not spoken like a dork around her.

"Yes. So, I was just wondering, you sent those pictures...?"

"Jack, that was over a year ago. Just replying now? Thought you would have earlier." She teased.

"Oh...yeah, well...you know stuff. And I, uh, have a patient with a...curious injury...make that injuries."

"Injuries?"

"Yeah. Long story. Um so. Since we're on a first name basis, and sending pictures of interesting injuries, I though I would show you...um...this." I picked up my head from my shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief I had been holding since she picked up. I swiped through images and texted her the pictures of Reese's x-rayed hands.

"What is it? Oh, these." The line was quiet for a moment while she looked at them. "Well...they're exactly...exactly like..."

"I know! I know! Same nerve damage, same trembling, same everything with the hands, with the exception of it was a dive from a flaming house versus a car crash."

"What?"

"Long story."

"Well, I have time."

"You do?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"You just sent me freakishly similar photos, so yeah, I have time."

 _Kind of hoping it was because of me_. "Okay, well, great."

"So tell me the story."

"Fourteen-year-old female patient, Reese Raleigh. There was a house fire, and despite being burnt from the flames, she broke through her window and took a swan dive from a second story bedroom."

"Wow."

"Family, parents and twin brother, died in the flames. Couldn't get to them."

"Oh, god."

I closed my eyes for a minute, preparing myself for what I was going to do. "So, she was assigned as my patient. And, um, when I saw the x-rays and everything, I thought of you."

"What damage besides the hands?"

"Broken arm, concussion, sprained ankle. Honestly, it could of been a lot worse. To tell you the truth, she's the most antisocial and sarcastic kid I've ever met."

"Jack, cut her some slack."

"I am!"

"If you say so." Her tone was unbelieving, I could tell. "But what do you really need?"

"What?"

"You didn't call me just to send those pictures."

She can still see right through me, I secretly admire with pride. "Yeah, you're right."

"Well then, what is it?"

"I mean, you know how I like to do things a little differently?"

"Course I do."

I sighed. "I...uh...was wondering if maybe you could, um, ask..." I choked on Mr. Arrogant and Ego-Centric, before realizing that probably wasn't the best way to refer to him. "Your...uh...boyfriend if maybe..."

"Stephen?"

"Oh...yeah, him."

"I wouldn't exactly call him my boyfriend."

"Really?" I asked. Too cheerfully.

"Jack, no."

"I didn't do anything!"

I swear I heard her roll her eyes.

"What do you need him for?"

"I, uh, figure that maybe the best physical therapy is from someone who...has the same injury. Right?"

"Yeah, That makes sense. You want me to ask Stephen?"

"Never mind, he'll probably think it below him." I scoff.

"Jack, stop. He wouldn't do that."

"Sure."

"Do want me to ask or not?" She snapped.

"I...yeah, please." I pulled the phone away from my ear. "And, uh, thanks."

"Mm."

The line went dead, and I rested my head on my hand, thinking through my plan. Obviously, I would still have to get a physical therapist, one with actual training and all. Reese would be just fine without meeting Stephen. Probably.

Author's Note: Yay! The canon characters are here. :)


End file.
